Un trabajo con sorpresas
by AdriSCullen
Summary: Sacha tiene la oportunidad de su vida: hacer una pasantía como manager de una banda famosa. El problema surge cuando la banda en cuestión es Tokio Hotel, a quienes detesta.
1. The Story

The Story

-Sach, ¡espérame!- gritó una chica rubia, mientras corría por la vereda hacia una chica de deslumbrante cabellera negra que caminaba despacio alejándose del colegio.

Sacha, tal era su nombre, se paró al escucharla y se dio vuelta, mirando con sus hermosos ojos azules a su amiga mientras ella se acercaba.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?- le preguntó indignada Anna cuando al fin la alcanzó.

- Por que te demorabas mucho y tengo ganas de irme a casa- dijo Sacha, con esa voz con un toque de arrogancia tan propio de ella. Su expresión imitaba su tono de voz. Anna hizo un pequeño gesto de fastidio, pero no le dio importancia a su amiga. Tantos años juntas le había enseñado a omitir esa parte de ella.

-No importa, vamos entonces- poniéndose nuevamente en movimiento.

Ambas eran amigas desde que Sacha había llegado desde Praga a Berlín con apenas 5 años y se había mudado a la casa continua de Anna. Ahora las dos tenían 18 años y cursaban los últimos meses de sus estudios secundarios. Las dos eran muy populares en el colegio, dado por sus…emmm…digamos "dotes naturales"…los ojos celestes, piel blanca y el increíble pelo negro azabache de Sacha; y el pelo rubio, ojos verdes de Anna las hacían muy conocidas entre el estudiantado masculino. Algo que, para Anna, no le hacía nada bien a la personalidad algo egocéntrica de Sacha. Toda la vida los padres de Sacha le habían dado lo que quería, y daba por sentada su belleza, eso, más su increíble persistencia, no le permitía dejar pasar nada y no le gustaba un "no" por respuesta. Sin embargo, nada de eso evitaba que las dos fueran grandes amigas.

Caminaban en un amistoso silencio, con Anna tarareando una canción por lo bajo, hasta que decidió por fin hablar.

-¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana nos vamos con los chicos al parque?- Sacha la miró- Vamos a aprovechar un poco de los últimos meses. Fue idea de Jürij, y a mi me pareció genial. Un poco de aire libre no nos haría mal.

Sacha analizó la idea por unos momentos. No, no estaba nada mal irse un rato y disfrutarlo entre sus amigos, antes de que se les vinieran encima los exámenes finales.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo finalmente- Pero vamos solo los de siempre, ¿eh? Nada de andar invitando a otros.

Le hizo una significante mirada a Anna, mientras ésta reía por lo bajo.

-Bien, voy a encargarme de que nadie los invite- le dijo- Pero la verdad es que todavía no entiendo porqué no te gustan. Son muy buenas personas.

Sacha dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de fastidio.

-Eso simplemente lo dices porque ahora son más famosos que nunca. Bien sabes que hace un año atrás pensabas lo mismo que yo. Solo que yo no cambio de opinión tan fácil como otros por la cantidad de plata que pueda llegar a tener una persona.

-Si, si, si- dijo Anna, aunque apenas si la escuchó- Cambiando de tema… ¿no te vi yo hoy hablando con Niko?

-Si, estuvimos hablando

-¿Y?

-Y nada, Anna. Me invitó a salir, sabes que lo está intentando desde hace rato, pero no me interesa. Así que simplemente le dije que seamos amigos.

Anna dio un suspiro. Nunca nadie era suficiente para los duros estándares de su amiga. ¿Habría alguno que quizás pudiera ser el indicado?


	2. The Works

2- The Works

Anna golpeó la puerta de la casa de al lado temprano la mañana del sábado. La abrió inmediatamente una señora de unos 40 años, con unos ojos celestes hermosos. No había necesidad de preguntar quién era si alguien había visto a Sacha alguna vez.

-Hola Anna- le dijo con una voz casi atronadora- Sacha baja en unos momentos.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambas iban en el jeep de Anna hacia el punto de encuentro en la plaza. El auto combinaba perfectamente con el espíritu aventurero de Anna. Le encantaba sentir el andar del auto, la libertad que permitía ese auto no se la daba ningún otro.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el resto de los chicos, que se notaba que hacia rato que las esperaban por la expresión de sus rostros.

-Ya era hora que llegaran, menos mal que todavía es temprano- dijo Jürig, un joven de cabello castaño y alto como un poste, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Sacha. Era al único que le permitía ese tipo de cosas, sin ser novia ni parecido. Era su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano.

-Bueno, bueno, ya estamos acá, ¿no?- le dijo Sacha, un poco ofendida, porque su impuntualidad era algo conocido por todos.

-Vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos- dijo Peter- Antes de que se llene, así nos quedamos tranquilos.

Se marcharon todos juntos, y encontraron el que consideraban el mejor lugar del parque: un pequeño lugar bajo los árboles, donde daba el sol y la sombra en proporciones iguales, y no se llenaba de gente como todos los otros lugares.

Se sentaron en el suelo, y acomodaron las cosas, y se prepararon para lo que seguro sería una genial tarde. Se pusieron a hablar de pavadas, hasta que el tema giró en torno a lo que harían después de terminar el secundario.

-Yo todavía no me he decidido- dijo Anna- estoy viendo todavía mis posibilidades.

-Tendrías que apurarte, An- le dijo Kristen- Quedan pocos meses. Y vos, Sach, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Ah, ella ya tiene todo solucionado- contestó rápido Anna, por lo que Sacha la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Todavía no está decidido- le dijo- Tengo dos opciones, y las estoy evaluando. Una, es ir y recorrer algunos países, un año sabático, antes de empezar los estudios. La otra, es aceptar la pasantía con un manager por todo un año.

Los chicos la miraron un poco sorprendidos. Otro de los tantos dones de Sacha había sido una gran capacidad para manejar bandas, tal como lo había demostrado cuando logró que una desconocida banda del colegio lograr obtener una firma con una discografía. Todavía no eran muy conocidos, pero eso la había puesto en la mira de algunas empresas grandes.

-¿Y porqué no elegís eso? Creí que era lo que te gustaba- dijo Peter.

-Por que el manager en cuestión es David Jost.

Todos la miraron sin entender. Ninguno de ellos se manejaba en ese mundillo.

-El manager de Tokio Hotel- dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

Todos hicieron un gesto de comprensión. El hecho de que a Sacha no le caía bien ni Tom ni Bill Kaulitz era algo que sabían desde hace tiempo.


	3. The Game

The Game

-Igualmente Sach, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es meterte en esa pasantía. Podría abrirte muchas puertas- le dijo Anna, mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves del jeep.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Las llaves, quiero ir a buscar algo.

Al fin las encontró y salió caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras los otros continuaban charlando, Sacha se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Era un hermoso día y el parque estaba lleno de familias. Los chicos corrían por todas partes. Vio entonces una camioneta negra estacionándose. Arrugó la nariz, en señal de disgusto, por lo que volvió a mirar al resto de los chicos. Quizás ni siquiera eran ellos.

Al rato, volvió Anna, con una pelota de voley y todos se entusiasmaron. Un pequeño partido era un clásico en sus salidas al parque. Las canchas estaban justo al frente de donde estaban sentados, por lo que ninguno se preocupó en mover sus cosas.

Sacha tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando se acomodó en su posición. Amaba el voley y era la capitana del equipo del colegio. "Otra cosa que no el ayuda a su ego", decía Anna siempre. Comenzaron a jugar, y el lugar se llenaba de carcajadas. Sacha era sumamente competitiva y detestaba perder, lo que hacía que el resto de los chicos se mataran de la risa ante sus quejas.

-Ah, mirá quienes encontramos por acá- dijo una voz desde un costado de la cancha.

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar aquella voz, saludar al chico que había hablado. Todos menos Sacha, quien, reconociendo la voz, mantuvo la mirada al frente, aún en la cancha. El juego transcurrió por un rato más, hasta que a Jürig se le ocurrió incluir al grupo de chicos a los recién llegados.

Sacha le dirigió una mirada asesina, a la que Jurig respondió con una sonrisa inocente. Era para él demasiado gracioso molestarla a veces como para intimidarse ante la inminente ira que vendría después. Tres de los chicos entraron a la cancha, dos en un equipo y uno en el otro. Sacha simplemente mantuvo su rostro estoicamente serio cuando el chico de rastas la miró con una sonrisa pícara desde la cancha del frente.

Continuaron el juego. Cuando el de rastas hizo un bloqueo a un pase de Sacha que terminó con un tanto para su equipo, el juego tomó un rumbo totalmente distinto. Se volvió de pronto más competitivo, especialmente entre ellos dos. Mientras el resto continuaba jugando amistosamente, ellos dos hacian lo imposible por conseguir tantos para su equipo. Con cada tanto, la sonrisa de uno o el otro aumentaba en señal de suficiencia, meintras que el otro se ponía serio.

-Ninguno de los dos sabe perder- dijo Anna, sentada a un costado con un chico de cabello largo, gorro y anteojos de sol.

-No, son unos idiotas grandes- dijo el chico y sonrió.

El juego llegaba ya a su fin. Iban iguales, y el primero que anotara un tanto ganaba. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, y Jurig pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea invitar a los chicos. Si Sacha perdía, se podía considerar muerto.

Sacó con un poco de miedo, pero la pelota cruzó la red sin problemas. Iba y venía con el golpe de los chicos, quienes la golpeaban con fuerza. Entonces, un golpe fuerte del chico de rastas hizo que la pelota cruzara con mucha velocidad hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

-¡Voy!- gritó Sacha,antes de que cualquier otro se le interpusiera. Todos aguantaron la respiración cuando vieron que ella se tiraba para interceptarla, la vieron arrojarse al piso…y la pelota tocpo el suelo a centímetros de su mano.

-¡Si!- gritó el chico, festejando.

Sacha estaba en el suelo y no aceptó la mano de Peter cuando quiso ayudarla a levantarse. Se levantó ella sola, echando chispas por los ojos de la furia. Caminó sin decirles nada hacia el bebedero, porque necesitaba calmarse un poco. Mientras caminaba, iba farfullando por lo bajo.

-Ay…¡mirá que perder ante un idiota redomado como ése! Hay que ser tonta Sacha…Yo a Jurig lo mato ni bien estamos solos.

-¿Pasa algo?- sintió a una voz por detrás y se quedó dura, abriendo los ojos de repente. Esa maldita voz… Se dio vuelta, intentando controlar la expresión de rostro. Cosa qu fue bastante dificil, debido a que el otro iba con una expresión de presumido.

-Nada, ¿por?

-Solo digo…como estás hablando sola y parecías enojada…

-Para nada.

-Bueno, como digas…suerte la próxima vez que juguemos.

Sacha se rió, arrogante como siempre.

-El que tendrá que tenerla vas a ser vos…hoy solo fue suerte de principiante.

Le dio la espalda antes de que pudiera agregar algo, pero pudo escuchar su risita, lo que hizo que apretara los puños. Volvió a donde estaba el resto, divirtipendose aún. Con una sola mirada, Jurig sabía lo que pasaba y habló antes de que el resto lo hicera y metieran la pata.

-Yo me voy, chicos. ¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve?

Sacha entendió la indirecta y se acercó a él, tomando sus cosas.

-Yo voy con vos.

Ya en el auto de Jurig, Sacha empezó a gritarle de todo, menos que era lindo. El chico lo soportó, sabiendo que si decía algo sería peor. Llegaron al fin a la casa de ella y él la miró con carita de perro mojado.

-Bueno…¿me perdonás por haberte hecho jugar con ellos?

Sacha lo miró duramente, pero él era el unico que la hacia tranquilizarse.

-¡Te perdono! Pero solo esta vez.

-Ja, siempre la misma vos. Acordate de la fiesta de esta noche. Las paso a buscar a las diez.

-Ok, te espero.

Se bajo del auto y entró. Jurig partió, rogando que ella no tuviera un muñeco vudú con ratas y una foto de Tom Kaulitz en él.


	4. Hang'em high

Hang'em High

Cuando Jurig pasó a buscar a las chicas esa noche, se quedó totalmente impresionado por como se habían preparado ellas. Sacha se había puesto un jean ajustado y un strapples negro, y se había maquillado al tono, lo que hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran mucho más. Por su lado, Anna tenía puesto una pollera corta y una camisa corta blanca, lo que le daba una apariencia de "colegiala pervertida", lo que le encantaba.

Tenían el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos, así que se fueron todos a la casa, la cual ya estaba bastante llena. Había alcohol como para llenar cuatro heladeras grandes y había quienes se preocupaban por si esa cantidad era suficiente.

Los tres se fueron a la cocina, donde sabían que estarían sus amigos. Preferían tener un poco más de intimidad en las fiestas, para poder hablar tranquilos. A las chicas poco les importó que los demás chicos se las comieran con los ojos al pasar, y Jürig se sintió contento de ser su afortunado mejor amigo.

La cocina era grande, con una mesa a un costado. Aún así, había algunos sentados en la mesada o apoyados en la ventana.

-Hola chicos- saludó Sacha a todos y se quedó de piedra cuando vio al idiota de esa tarde sentado al lado de Natalia en la mesada. Una pequeña mueca de disgusto le cruzó por el rostro y automáticamente miró a Jürig buscando una respuesta. Él se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-No tenía ni idea de que iban a venir, te lo juro.

Ella dio un suspiro, molesta y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la cocina, lejos de él. La conversación siguió el mismo ritmo casual, por lo que todos reían y hacían chistes.

Pero Sacha estaba intranquila y molesta, por que podía sentir la mirada de Tom en ella. Tenía muchas ganas de ir sacarle esa sonrisa pervertida de su rostro, pero se tuvo que aguantar las ganas. El cumpleañero era su amigo y no le iba a arruinar su fiesta. Miró el vaso de vodka que tenía en la mano. Todavía quedaba la mitad y lo vació de un solo trago.

-Ojo, no vaya a ser que se te suba rápido a la cabeza- le dijo Tom y Sacha lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-No te preocupes, Tom, que para que se Sacha se emborrache necesitamos un galón de alcohol- le dijo Jürig, sirviéndole más vodka a Sacha.

-Yo digo no más, no vaya a ser que se le caiga el vaso y ella se tire a buscarlo y se le caiga, como la pelota de hoy.

Sacha agarró fuerte el vaso y parecía que se iba a romper. "Pedazo de idiota, ¡ya vas a ver! ¡Cómo se te ocurre refregármelo por la cara!"

-Bueno, bueno, me estoy aburriendo- dijo Anna, antes de que Sacha le tirara el vaso a Tom por la cabeza- ¿Porqué no jugamos a algo? Es un juego medio de chicos, dirán, pero hace rato que no lo jugamos- Agarró una bolsa de papel- Todos los hombres, dejen algo de ustedes acá dentro.

Pasó por cada uno de los chicos, que dejaron una pertenencia.

-¿Y a qué vamos a jugar?- preguntó Sacha. Si Anna salía con un juego, no podía ser bueno.

-Vamos a jugar… ¡a 10 minutos en el cielo!

Para la mala suerte de Sacha, todos se prendieron. La primera en pasar fue Natalia, que le tocó el anillo de Jürig. Sacha lo miró como diciendo "cuidadito con lo que haces" y la pareja entró en el armario donde guardaban los sacos. Diez minutos, y salieron colorados y riéndose. Así, pasaron dos parejas más, hasta que le tocó el turno a Sacha. Resignándose, metió la mano en la bolsa y hurgó el contenido. Sacó lo primero que agarró: una púa. La levantó para que todos la vieran.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó. Y se le cayó el alma al piso al ver cómo Tom se levantaba con una gran sonrisa.


	5. Frozen Queen

Frozen Queen

Tom se paró decidido y con esa típica sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Sus ojos expresaban lo mismo. Sacha abrió la boca con un gesto de molestia, pero cuando Tom estiró la mano en su dirección para que la tomara, ella así lo hizo. Por más que lo detestara, no iba a quedar como una cobarde frente a sus amigos.

Cuando Tom cerró la puerta del armario escuchó las risas de sus amigos y los oyó hablar. Se fue a apoyar contra la pared, oculta por los sacos, alejándose de Tom, quien, por la poca luz que entraba, estaba apoyado contra la otra pared.

-Y así comienzas los peores diez minutos de mi vida- murmuró Sacha en voz baja.

-¿Eso pensas?- le preguntó Tom, pero Sacha no le contestó.

No podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala: primero en el parque y ahora en la fiesta. Ojala se hubiera quedado en su cama ese día. Se quedaron en silencio, lo que era tan malo como si estuvieran hablando. Ella podía ver que Tom la miraba. El haz de luz que entraba por la puerta la alumbraba a penas. De todas las personas del mundo con la que hubiera preferido quedarse encerrada en un armario, definitivamente Tom Kaultiz no era la más favorita. Su hermano no se quedaba atrás.

Apretó los puños cuando él se movió y se puso a su lado. Sacha se alejó un poco, pero el lugar era pequeño, así que no había la suficiente distancia entre ellos como ella hubiera querido.

Lo miró de reojo y vio que jugaba con sus manos. Miró entonces su reloj, que podía ver en la oscuridad. Habían pasado solamente seis minutos. ¡Dios, qué lento que pasaba el tiempo! ¡Era una tortura!

-Y entonces, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- le preguntó Tom en un tono suave.

-¿Tenemos?- le contestó Sacha fría- Yo no voy a hacer nada, me voy a quedar acá esperando que esta tortura acabe.

-Ah, ¿si?- le dijo Tom, girando para verla- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-No- le dijo Sacha, mirando fijo la puerta.

Entonces, Tom hizo un movimiento rápido que ella ni reaccionó. Se puso en frente a ella, y tomando su rostro con una mano, mientras que apoyaba la otra en la pared junto a su cabeza, la besó antes de que Sacha apenas pudiera respirar.

Sacha abrió grandes los ojos…un minuto más tarde, cayendo en la cuenta.

-¿Pero qué haces idiota?- le gritó empujándolo. Tom perdió el equilibrió hacia atrás, golpeando fuerte contra la puerta.

-¡Epa!- se escuchó desde afuera- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí dentro?

Más carcajadas, a las que Sacha no dio importancia. Estaba furiosa, tanto que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

¿Pero quién se creía que era para besarla así? ¿Pensaba que por ser famoso podía tener a quién quisiera? Tom se enderezó, pero no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Solamente lo que se supone que tenía que hacer- dijo, como un niño inocente- Este juego son diez minutos en el cielo, y eso es lo que se supone que se hace. Además, vos dijiste que no harías nada. Yo nunca dije que también lo haría.

-¡Sos un verdadero idiota!- le volvió a gritar Sacha, empujándolo para que se corriera de la puerta, a lo que no se opuso. Sacha empujó la puerta, pero ésta no se movió. Empezó a golpear más fuerte- ¡Abran la puerta!

-¡No! Todavía quedan dos minutos- le gritó Anna, al parecer, aguantando las risas.

Sacha apretó los dientes y volvió a empujar la puerta.

-¡Abran ya la maldita puerta! Les juro que si no lo hacen se van a arrepentir.

Se oyó el movimiento de una silla y de pronto la puerta cedió. Los graciosos habían trabajo la puerta con la silla, seguramente para evitar lo que había pasado: que Sacha se fuera antes de haber cumplido el tiempo.

-Pero Sach…- le dijo con una sonrisa Anna, acercándosele. Pero la sonrisa se le esfumó cuando vio el estado de furia en el que estaba ella. Miró a Tom, que salía campante del armario- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, lo que tenía que pasar- dijo como si nada.

Sacha lo miró como queriendo matarlo, respiró profundamente, y salió de la habitación.


	6. Dreams of Plans

Dreams of Plans

Sacha salió a la calle y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Jürig caminando a su lado.

-Ann consiguió quién la lleve. A vos te llevo yo.

Se subió al auto y no dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. Ella se despidió de él y se fue directo a acostar. Una hora más tarde, ella todavía no había podido dormirse. Daba vueltas en la cama, todavía enojada. Pero, ¿por qué se enojaba así? Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina….

Siguió dándole vueltas al tema hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida por el cansancio mismo. Pero eso no mejoró su humor, porque soñó con Tom Kaulitz, quien se reía de ella y la volvía a besar.

Se levantó tarde, con un humor de perros. Cuando llegó Anna, ella estaba tratando de mejorar su humor escuchando Linkin Park a toda potencia en su habitación.

-¡Baja un poco!- le gritó Anna, cuando entró, yendo hacia el equipo de música para bajar el volumen- ¡Se escucha desde mi casa!

Sacha prácticamente no le hizo caso y se acomodó más en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

-A ver, contame, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Anna, sentándose en la cama a su lado, pero Sacha no le respondió. Anna interpretó bien el silencio- ¡No estarás todavía enojada por lo que pasó anoche!

Sacha abrió los ojos y la miró duramente, pero Anna solo se rió.

-Mira si sos, ¿eh? Fue solo una broma que te gastó Tom…no era para que reaccionaras así.

-Ah ¿si? Quisiera verte a vos como te pones si la persona que detestas te besa por la fuerza- Anna iba a decir algo, pero Sacha la interrumpió- Ya va a ver ese rastudo imbécil. No lo voy a perdonar. De alguna manera me la va a pagar.

-Pero vas a tener que esperar a la próxima vez, porque los chicos se fueron- Sacha la miró extrañada- Se van mañana, en realidad. Empiezan una nueva gira.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza a Sacha y entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah ¿si? Esto va a resultar mejor de lo que pensaba.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y sacó un papel. Comenzó a marcar un número en el teléfono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó con cuidado Anna.

-Ya vas a ver- le sonrió Sacha- ¿Hola? ¿David? Soy Sacha Plushenko.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Sacha?- le dijo su madre, unas horas más tarde, mientras Sacha ordenaba sus cosas dentro de su valija, yendo y viniendo por la habitación.

-Si, mama, estoy segura. Además, ¿no eras vos la que decía que aceptara?

-Si, pero todavía te quedan unos meses de clase y muchas ganas no tenías de ir.

-Mamá, voy a volver y rendir los exámenes, ya arreglé todo eso. Y no es que no tuviera ganas…solo que algunas cosas cambiaron un poco.

Sacha dio una significativamente mirada a Anna, que le sonrió. "Típico de Sacha, va a hacer hasta lo imposible por vengarse. Y si eso significa irse de gira con ellos, lo va a hacer" pensó Anna, mientras miraba a su amiga sonreír para si misma.

Jurig llegó diez minutos más tarde, y entró casi corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Se plantó frente a Sacha, mientras la madre se iba del lugar casi sin notarlo los demás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

-¿Que te parece que estoy haciendo, Jürig? Me estoy preparando para viajar.

Jürig la miró y entendió.

-Aceptaste la pasantía.

-Si- le contestó ella, mientras trataba de decidir qué campera era mejor llevar. Eligió las dos.

-Pero…no entiendo, ¡si vos detestas a esa banda!

-Si, puede ser…

-Puede ser, no, Sacha, es un hecho.

-Bueno, pero igual, es una oportunidad única en la vida y sería de tonta dejarlo pasar. Alcánzame esas zapatillas.

Jürig se agachó y las tomó. Se las fue a entregar y le dijo despacio.

-¿Cuándo aceptaste?- ella no contestó- Hoy, ¿verdad?

Sacha se dio vuelta, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas. Jürig era la única persona que la hacia ruborizar. Él dio un resoplido.

-Ay, Sach! ¡Eres increíble!- no era justamente un cumplido- No lo vas a dejar pasar, ¿no? ¡Fue una broma nada más!

Ella no le dio bolilla, sino que continuó guardando sus cosas, por lo que Jürig se sentó junto a Anna y le susurró al oído.

-Al menos alguien debería avisarle a Tom que una loca sicótica viaja con ellos.

Anna tuvo que disimuladamente taparse la boca para que Sacha no la viera reírse.


	7. Counting Airplanes

7-Counting Airplains

Temprano la mañana siguiente, Sacha esperaba que Anna y Jurig la pasaran a buscar para ir al aeropuerto, donde se encontraría con los otros. No podía esperar a ver la cara de sorpresa de Tom cuando viera que ella iba a viajar con la banda. Se sonrió a si misma con una sonrisa maléfica. Le iba a hacer la vida imposible durante la gira.

Durante el todo el trayecto, Jurig trató de aplacar la bronca que tenía Sacha hacia Tom, pero ella no le contestaba.

-Déjala- le dijo Anna- Que se arreglen solos.

Jurig murmuró algo inaudible, pero se calló. Llegaron al aeropuerto a la hora indicada y caminaron hacia la puerta. Vio una masa de fans apiladas, y tuvieron que esforzarse por pasar entre ellas. A unos metros, frente a una puerta, estaba la banda con el resto de su gente.

Sacha caminó con paso decidido hacia ellos. Cuando David la vio, fue a saludarla.

-¡Sacha! Bienvenida- le tendió la mano, a la cual Sacha respondió con un fuerte apretón- Veni para acá que te presento a los chicos. ¡Chicos! Les quiero presentar a Sacha Davenko, ella va a hacer una pasantía conmigo. Así que vendría a ser como su otra manager por un año.

Sacha sonrió grandemente cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de todos, especialmente la de Tom. Era obvio que él pensaba que no la volvería a ver. La saludaron y volvieron a hablar entre ellos, mientras que Sacha se daba vuelta para hablar con Jurig y Anna.

-Ni se lo esperaban- les dijo contenta.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Sach- le dijo Jurig, en señal de advertencia, conociéndola bien- No vayas a cometer algún error grande y lo arruines todo.

-No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo arregladito- dieron entonces el aviso de abordaje- Bueno…supongo que es hora de que me vaya. Los veré cuando venga a rendir y los voy a llamar seguido, ¿si?

Se abrazaron. Sacha sabía que los iba a extrañar, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Cruzó las puertas para subir al avión.

Una vez dentro, Sacha se acomodó en su asiento, junto con David la mayor parte del tiempo, quien le explicó cómo eran las cosas, lo que tendría que hacer. Era solo un poquito más complicado que lo que ya había hecho y con mucha más importancia, pero sabía que lo podría hacer. De pronto, le gustó haber decidido ir. Esa sería una excelente oportunidad.

Pero el placer más grande era que ella era manager de la banda. De Tom. Bueno, co-manager por un año. Pero podría mandarlos igual. Y eso era lo que ella quería.

En su momento, David se fue a hablar con otras personas del staff, y Tom aprovechó esa oportunidad para ocupar su lugar. Sacha solo le dio una rápida mirada, y volvió a leer el itinerario de los primeros días de la gira.

-Así que…ahora vas a trabajar con nosotros- le dijo.

-Corrección. Yo trabajo con David, no para ustedes. Y mucho menos para vos.

-Pudiste haber dicho algo mientras estábamos en Berlín. Como estuvimos juntos en la misma clase por dos semanas, y no me dijiste nada.

-¿Y porqué tendría que decírtelo? Era cosa mía.

-Por que nos involucraba a la banda. Además, eso te daba una perfecta excusa para hablar conmigo.

Sacha lo miró con las cejas elevadas.

-¿Y porqué cuernos querría yo hablar con vos, engendro? ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo?

-La misma razón por la que me besaste por un minuto.

Tom comenzó a jugar con su aro, lo que a Sacha le pareció detestable.

-Otra corrección: vos me besaste a mí, no fue al revés. Ahora, por favor, haceme un favor y volvé con tu hermano, que me estás molestando.

Tom le sonrió.

-Muy bien, señorita manager, nos vemos después.

Se paró y tras darle una despedida como un soldado, se fue. Sacha quiso seguir leyendo, pero fue imposible volver a concentrarse, por lo que se puso sus auriculares y miró por la ventana.


	8. Hotel Paper

8- Hotel Paper

Después de un largo viaje a España, donde comenzaría la gira, unas traffics los pasaron a buscar para llevarlos al hotel. Los fotógrafos y fans estaban en la entrada y Sacha agradeció tener a esos enormes guardaespaldas que les abrían el paso.

El hotel se encontraba en el centro de Madrid, lo que era genial porque tenían todo a mano. A Sacha la tocó la habitación 281, en el segundo piso, a dos puertas de las habitaciones de Tom y de Bill (las cuales estaban enfrentadas).

La habitación era un lujo, con una pequeña sala por donde se entraba, con sillones y un gran televisor. La pieza en si tenía una gran cama matrimonial y el baño incluía un jacuzzi. Era más lujo de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Cuando terminó de ver todo, se acostó de un salto en la cama y sonrió.

-Ahh…si todos los hoteles de la gira son así, no vuelvo a Alemania más.

Le tocaron la puerta y pude escuchar voces detrás de ésta. Abrió y se encontró con los gemelitos Kaulitz. Tom sonreía grandemente, mientras que Bill estaba un poco más atrás y Tom lo tenía agarrado por el brazo, tironeándolo.

-Hola- la saludó contento Tom.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Nada, solo pasábamos por acá y quisimos venir a ver tu habitación.

La hizo a un lado y entró, tirando a Bill con él.

-¡Tom! No, ¡basta! ¡Soltame!- le gritaba Bill, tratando de zafarse, pero no podía.

Tom entró a la sala y comenzó a mirar por todos lados. Sacha lo miró con ojos grandes.

-¿Pero quién te dio permiso para entrar? ¡Ya salen de la habitación!

-Mira qué linda vista tiene- decía Tom, como si no la hubiera oído- Está mejor que la tuya, Bill.

Bill se había quedado en el medio, avergonzado.

-Vámonos, Tom, no seas cargoso.

-Yo solo estoy mirando. Uy mira qué lindo jacuzzi que tiene.

Seguía recorriendo la habitación, con Sacha pisándole los talones y gritándole que se fuera.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya miraste! ¡Ahora afuera!

-No, todavía no- fue y se tiró en la cama como si fuera suya. Esto colmó a Sacha, quien se le acercó y lo agarró por las rastas, tirándolo para que se levantara.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado!

-¡Te vas! ¡Ahora!

Lo arrastro todavía sujetando su cabello (hay que decir que ella era lo bastante alto como para hacerlo sin tener que hacer puntitas de pie=, sin darle bolilla a los gritos de dolor y de protesta de Tom. Bill ya estaba afuera y ella de un tirón echó afuera a Tom, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

-Ay, ¡qué molesto!- gritó a la habitación vacía, mientras iba a sentarse al sillón, dispuesta a ver un poco de televisión. Volvieron a golpear la puerta, "Si es Tom otra vez, ahora se queda sin día del padre". Se paró y abrió.

-¿Qué carajo querés ahora?- dijo, antes de terminar de abrir la puerta. Pero no era Tom, sino una de las chicas del staff, que se quedó mirándola, tímida- Uy, ¡perdón! Pensé que era otra persona.

-¿Alguien con rastas, quizás?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Está todavía por acá?- le preguntó a su vez Sacha, preparándose.

-No, se volvieron a la habitación.

-Mejor para él- la hizo entrar a la habitación y se quedaron en silencio- Lamento haberte gritado así, soy Sacha.

-Yo soy Martina, soy la que te va a ayudar con todo. Tengo que decirte, tienes muy buena suerte al conseguir esta pasantía.

-Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas sobre eso- le contestó, pensando en la situación que había pasado con Tom. Martina pareció comprender.

-No te preocupes, los chicos son muy buenos- Sacha la miró un poco incrédula- Bueno, tienen sus cosas, pero cuando pases más tiempo con ellos vas a ver que son buenos.

-El tema es que ya los conozco. Al menos a Tom y Bill. Fuimos juntos a la primera y parte de la secundaria.

-Ah, entonces deben ser amigos ya…cómo los vi irse de acá….

-¡Para nada!- le dijo Sacha, como si fuera algo obsceno- Nos hemos llevado mal desde el principio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás acá?

-No pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, aunque eso signifique estancarme con ellos.

-Jaja, igual yo creo que con el tiempo vas a cambiar de opinión sobre ellos. Te digo, yo pensé al principio que eran unos niños mimados, pero me demostraron lo contrario. Son unas excelentes personas.

Sacha no le discutió. Si iban a trabajar juntas, era mejor empezar con el pie derecho. Continuaron hablando sobre la gira y todo lo que venía, hasta que se fueron a cenar. Sacha sentándose en la punta más alejada de Tom.


	9. Day Job

9- Day Job

Al día siguiente empezaba la gira oficialmente, con el primer concierto programado. Sacha sabía que los chicos tenían muchas fans, pero nunca se imaginó esa cantidad. La cola para entrar al estadio ocupaba dos cuadras por entero y tuvieron que cortar una calle, lo que provocaba problemas de tráfico en otra zona.

Sacha miraba por un costado. Había salido a fumar un cigarrillo rápido después de haber hablado con los de la entrada sobre el modo que las chicas ingresarían. Ella estaba de pronto nerviosa, quería que todo saliera bien, no por los chicos, sino por ella misma. "Digame egoísta, pero esto no me puede salir mal", pensó mientras tiraba la colilla y volvía a entrar.

Sin embargo, el recital fue un éxito. Los chicos cantaron todo su repertorio, no hubo fallas en el sonido, la seguridad anduvo bien. Cuando todo terminó, David fue el primero en felicitarla.

-¡Todo salió excelente! Se ve que realmente tenés potencial para esto.

Al ratito entraron los chicos, todos eufóricos, todavía energéticos por el recital. Georg y Gustav le regalaron una gran sonrisa de felicitación a Sacha, a la que ella correspondió. Pensó que quizás ellos dos no eran tan mala persona. El que la sorprendió fue Bill, quien se le acercó.

-Sacha, ¿puedo felicitarte?- le dijo tímidamente, recordando cómo o había tratado todos los años anteriores. Ella le dijo después de unos momentos que sí y él la abrazó. Los ojos de Sacha de abrieron grandemente pero no dijo nada.

-Tené cuidado, hermanito, no vaya a ser que se le de por agarrarte de los pelos a vos también- se escuchó la voz sarcástica de Tom.

Bill se separó y lo miró sonriente.

-Me parece que eso solo lo guarda para vos, tonto. Además, algo bueno salió de eso.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora sé qué hacer cuando empezas a molestar mucho en la habitación.

Todos, menos Tom, rieron, quién se metió en el baño. Cuando salió, vio sorprendido que Bill estaba sentado en un sillón hablando con Sacha. Ella parecía tranquila la expresión de disgusto que normalmente tenía cuando ellos estaban a su alrededor parecía haberse ido, al menos mientras miraba a su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando Sacha lo miró a él, era igual que siempre. Tom suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos esta noche?- preguntó a todos en general, sin darle importancia a la mirada de Sacha.

-No sé, podemos ir a ese boliche que fuimos la otra vez- propuso Georg, entusiasmado por la repentina idea.

Decidido el tema, volvieron al hotel para arreglarse. Aunque Sacha estaba un poco cansada, también accedió. Nunca iba a perderse una fiesta…y menos si el lugar era tan famoso como le habían dicho los chicos. Así que se preparó, pensando. Se había sorprendido ella misma al encontrarse hablando tan tranquilamente con Bill después del recital. Siempre lo había visto como un bicho raro que lo único que quería era atención desesperada y que en realidad no tenía ni dos dedos de frente. Pero lo gustó que la fuera a felicitar y que la abrazara. De alguna manera, esto la había aflojado de alguna manera. "No son tan malos chicos" había dicho Martina. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y bajaba a la recepción.

Los chicos ya estaban esperando y salieron apresurados. Tal como le habían dicho, el lugar era espectacular. La gente que iba era toda la clase alta y famosos….salvo algunas excepciones femeninas que se veía que estaban ahí porque el guardia les había echado el ojo como en cualquier otro lado. Fueron a sentarse ni bien llegaron. La música los llamaba, pero Sacha todavía no quería ir.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dar una vuelta- anunció Tom parándose.

-Te acompaño- le dijo Georg, y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Se quedaron el silencio el resto, hasta que a Sacha se le ocurrió ir a buscar algo para tomar, acompañada por Bill. Se percató de las miradas que las chicas le daban a Bill mientras ella caminaba detrás de él hacia la barra. Se pidieron sus tragos, pero se quedaron ahí.

-A ver, contame… ¿por qué decidiste venir?- le preguntó Bill, y ella sonrió.

-Por la oportunidad, es única.

-No me mientras- le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice- Sabes que ninguno se cree eso.

Sacha comenzó a reírse. Por primera vez, se sentía cómoda al lado de Bill.

-Tengo mis razones, pero no te las voy a contar.

Bill se rió y se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas, de sus vidas y sus gustos. Cada vez le caía mejor Bill, para su sorpresa. Entonces, Sacha miró a su alrededores y vio a Tom bailando con una morocha hermosa. Lo vio decirle algo al oído y se alejó de ella, para irse. Ella se fue entonces a la barra y a Sacha se le ocurrió una idea.

-Espérame un segundo, que ya vuelvo.


	10. CongratulationsI hate you

Congratulations…I hate you

Sacha se acercó a la chica morocha con sigilo, parándose junto a ella, mientras pedía otro trago en la barra. La miró de reojo y comprobó que era muy bonita. Se dio vuelta para mirarla mejor y le habló en inglés.

-Hola, estabas con Tom Kaulitz, ¿verdad?

La chica la miró, un poco sorprendida y precavida.

-Si, ¿por?

-Digo nada más, es que trabajo con ellos, soy manager de la banda con David- bueno, no era tan así, pero no le importó mentir un poquito. Vio que la chica la miraba un poco incrédula y le mostró su credencial (que justo había recordado tener todavía en el bolso) y la chica se vio relajada.

-Oh, mira vos. Tom acaba de irse al baño, pero me pidió que lo esperara acá, por si querías saber dónde estaba.

-Me imaginé algo así.

Se quedaron las dos un momento en silencio. Sacha jugaba con la bombilla del trago.

-Es lindo, ¿no?- le dijo de pronto, esperando que picara. Nuevamente, mentir un poco no hacia mal a nadie.

-Si, es muy lindo- le contestó la chica, remarcando el "muy".

-Si…lástima lo de su problema…

-¿Qué problema?- le dijo ella, mirándola de pronto, curiosa.

-Bueno, él…- Sacha comenzó a hablar con la perfecta dosis de inocencia, confidencialidad y seguridad que se necesita para hacer una buena mentira. Vio con satisfacción que la chica abría los ojos con sorpresa y disgusto.

-Me estás mintiendo- le dijo ella, dubitativa.

-¡Ojalá! Me lo dijo su propio hermano.

En esos momentos, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Tom se acercaba y comprendió que era el momento de emprender la retirada. Sabía que la chica había picado.

-Bueno, me retiro porque Bill me está esperando. ¡Suerte!

Se dio vuelta y pasó junto a Tom, volviendo a donde estaba Bill. Éste la miró curioso cuando vio su sonrisa.

Con mucha satisfacción, vio como, cuando Tom se dirigió hacia la chica con su sonrisa pícara, ésta lo miró con cara de asco y se fue, sin dejarlo decir nada. Tom se quedó parado en seco, sin comprender. Entonces, giró y miró a Sacha, quien bebía de su trago con una inocente sonrisa mientras lo miraba. Tom fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- le contestó, haciéndose la tonta.

-No te hagas, te vi hablando con Marina y ahora ella se fue.

-Ah, ¿esa chica morocha de la barra? No le dije nada- antes de que Tom le contestara se paró y le sonrió- Solo le hablé de tu pequeño "problemita".

-¿Qué problemita?

Sacha le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por ella, seguro que encontrarás a otra chica que no le importe que tengas hongos en tus partes íntimas.

Sonriendo con mucha satisfacción ante la cara de estupefacción y bronca de Tom, se alejó, oyendo la estrepitosa risa de Bill.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sacha bajó, Tom la recibió con la peor cara que podía tener, mientras ella le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia. Vio que Bill se tapaba la boca para ocultar su propia risa.

Terminado el desayuno, Tom se levantó y se fue inmediatamente. Bill aprovecho ese momento para sentarse junto a Sacha.

-Así que, ¿ese era el motivo por el que viniste?- le preguntó divertido- ¿Para molestar a mi hermano?

-Bueno…no me negarás que no fue gracioso.

Bill se rió.

-La verdad es que fue muy bueno. Tom se quedó como piedra por varios minutos cuando te fuiste y después te gritó muchas cosas bonitas- Sacha se rió ante la imagen- Pero ten cuidado, aquel te acaba de declarar la guerra- le advirtió, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Que venga entonces con todo lo que tenga.

Ese día salieron para Barcelona, per ésta vez fueron en los famosos buses que usaban ellos. Para beneficio de Tom, Sacha viajaba en otro, con la gente del staff. Se sentía mucho más relajado cuando ella no estaba cerca. Siempre le había parecido que ella era la típica princesita, nena de papá…pero muy linda, demasiado para su propio bien, porque no había dudas de que era un poco narcisista. Pensó que, ahora que iban de gira juntos, tendría la oportunidad de llevársela a la cama, deseo que le vino a la mente cuando la vio con esos jeans ajustados y la remera que le marcaba todo en la fiesta. Sin embargo, lo de anoche le había molestado mucho. Se había pasado de la raya, y no lo iba a dejar pasar.


	11. Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

Cuando llegaron a una estación de servicio a mitad de camino, Sacha se bajó para comprar algo de dulce. Su cuerpo ya estaba reclamando un poco de azúcar.

En la estación había solo otros dos autos, estaba anocheciendo. Parados junto a un sucio Renault 19, se encontraban dos hombres de aspecto roñoso y cansados. Miraron a Sacha entrar al minimercado y sonrieron entre sí.

Tom también había bajado para estirar las piernas, y esperaba a Bill, que también había entrado a comprar. Cuando vio las miradas que le dirigieron los dos hombres a Sacha, se le vino a la cabeza una idea y se acercó a ellos para hablarles. Después, volvió al bus y se acercó a la ventana, esperando.

Sacha salió del negocio y los hombres se le acercaron. Tom sonrió.

-Hey, hermosa- la llamó uno, un morocho y Sacha lo miró- ¿Cuánto nos cobras a los dos?

El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el escote de la remera y luego a sus largas piernas, descubiertas por un short. Sacha lo miró sorprendida, poniéndose colorada.

-¿Disculpe?

-Si- le dijo el otro y mostrándole unos billetes de cien- Ya sabemos que sos una de las cobra alto, pero quizás nos puedas hacer un descuento por dos…la pasarías genial.

Sacha lo miraba incrédula, era el peor bochorno que había pasado en su vida, dado que varios del staff estaban afuera y se reían. No podía contestar y se puso mucho más colorada. Cuando vio que los hombres se le acercaban más, sintió una mano en el hombro. Levantó la vista asustada, y vio que era Bill. Los hombres se pararon ene seco, ya que también Saki se les había acercado.

-Vamos- le dijo Bill a Sacha, mirando con desprecio a los dos hombres, y la empujó hacia los buses. Mientras caminaba, Sacha vio a Tom destornillándose de la risa por la ventanilla y su vergüenza dio lugar a la bronca.

-Bill, gracias, pero me subo ya al colectivo o a tu hermano lo asesino ya.

Bill miró también a la venta, y con una leve sonrisa, comprendió todo. Sacha entró al bus y se sentó para mirar unas películas, farfullando contra Tom en voz baja.


	12. Impasse

Impasse

Los días iban pasando sin más sorpresas, ya que tanto Tom como Sacha parecían haber decido un impasse. En realidad, estaban esperando a ver quién hacia primero el próximo movimiento. Se cruzaban por el hotel o los recitales, ansiosos. A Sacha se le fruncía la nariz y a Tom se le ponía una horrible mueca cada vez que se veían, pero ninguno se decía nada. Ni que hubiera nada que decir, en realidad.

Cuando ya había pasado un mes de gira, Bill estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación de Sacha. Su amistad había crecido en ese mes y ni la misma Sacha podía creerlo. Bill era todo un aparato y pronto aprendió a reconocer con facilidad los gestos y silencios de ella, como si la conociera de toda una vida.

-¿Tu hermano te dijo lo que planea?- le preguntó Sacha, como si nada. Bill suspiró.

-Sach, me lo preguntas todos los santos días y siempre mi respuesta es no.

Ella hizo un gesto con la boca. No lo creía, sabía que Tom estaría urgiendo algún plan. Bill lo interpretó bien.

-De verdad. Yo digo, ¿porqué no la terminan los dos? O al menos, no me metan a mí- Sacha lo miró- Tom me pregunta exactamente lo mismo cuando estamos solos.

Sacha sonrió con satisfacción. Así que él estaba preocupado…se quedó en silencio, pensando. Le gustaba que estuviera tan intimidado que no se animara a hacer algo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que le gustó que Bill le dijera que Tom preguntaba todos los días por ella. Bueno, no era justamente para saber cómo andaba, pero el saber que pensaba todos los días en ella era una idea gratificante…Abrió los ojos grandes al descubrir con pavor lo que estaba pensando.

-Entonces…¿ya elegiste el vestido para los premios?- le preguntó Bill, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y Sacha estaba contenta de hacerlo.

-Si, lo compré esta mañana- a él le brillaron los ojitos y ella lo atajó, conociéndolo- Pero no te lo voy a mostrar, tendrás que verlo.

-Ufa, pero faltan tres días, quiero ver cómo te queda- se quejó como un niño pequeño al que no le dan un caramelo.

-Ja, lo siento. Te lo vas a tener que aguantar.

Se pusieron a hablar de la entrega de premios que asistirían, y Sacha escondió los pensamientos y sentimientos que había tenido antes bien en el fondo de su mente.

El día de los premios llegó al fin y todos estaban un poco revolucionados por ello. Sacha se dedicó unas buenas cinco horas para prepararse. Se bañó, vistió, maquilló y peinó con cuidosa cautela y precisión.

Esa sería la primera vez que saldría en público como manager de la banda, por lo que tenía que dar una buena impresión. Se miró satisfecha al espejo cuando tocaron la puerta. Abrió de buena gana, y ahí estaba Bill esperándola. A él se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

Sacha estaba increíble, con su vestido azul profundo. Tenía los laterales al descubierto, haciendo prominente su delantera y estilizando aún más su cintura. En la espalda, un profundo escote dejaba ver su pálida piel. Bill tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-Te ves…guau- solo pudo decir, ofreciéndole un brazo para que ella lo tomara.

-Gracias. Tu también te vez increíble.

Bajaron al lobby y se fueron todos juntos en la camioneta. Tom apenas sí podía sacarle los ojos de encima y eso a Sacha le gustaba, pero lo negaría aunque la torturaran. Podía sentir su mirada, aunque ella solamente tenía ojos para Bill en ese momento. Él hablaba animadamente con ella y ella solo lo miraba. Él estaba realmente hermoso y su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo lindo que era?

Sacha trató de desechar esa idea, cuando su mente se encontró de pronto divagando en un momento que estuvieran solos. Primero Tom y ¿ahora Bill? Algo sin dudas estaba andando mal. ¿Cuándo había sido que había cruzado a la Dimensión Desconocida, donde ellos le parecían lindos? Porque Tom también estaba precioso, ella se había percatado de ello ni bien lo vio.

Se pararon frente a la alfombra roja para entrar.


	13. Awards, a thank you and unreachable girl

Awards, a thank you and an unreachable girl

La puerta se abrió y se bajaron primero los chicos. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a sacar fotos desesperadamente y el griterío de las fans se hizo más fuerte.

Bill le tendió la mano a Sacha para bajar y ella lo hizo con elegancia. Los flases entonces se dirigieron hacia ella. Caminaron por la alfombra roja, respondiendo a los periodistas. Todos ellos estaban intrigados en saber quién era la dama que los acompañaba.

-Bill, ¿quién es la joven belleza que está acompañándote?- le preguntó un periodista, mientras Sacha hablaba con otro a pocos pasos. Bill rió.

-Ella es manager nuestra, Sacha Davenko. Hoy nos da el gran placer de venir con nosotros.

Bill la volvió a mirar y otra vez perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, por lo que siguió caminando, para no quedarse mirándola como un bobo. Una vez dentro, ocuparon sus lugares. Sacha estaba junto a Bill, lo que agradeció. El show empezó. De vez en cando tuvieron que ocultar sus risas, porque hablaban en voz baja y Bill hacia chistes. Entonces, llegó la primera categoría donde estaban nominados. Sacha sintió con sorpresa cómo Bill le tomaba de la mano nervioso, pero ella no la quitó. Todos aguantaron la respiración, cuando el anfitrión abrió el sobre…

-…¡Tokio Hotel!

Sacha gritó feliz y se paró, abrazando fuerte a Bill. A Tom solo le dio una palmadita en el brazo. No lo iba a abrazar.

Los chicos subieron, agradecieron y se volvieron a sentar. Para el cuarto y último premio de ellos esa noche, fue Sacha la que lo tomó de la mano y se sonrieron. Volvieron a ganar y fueron a recibirlo.

-Estamos muy sorprendidos- dijo Bill al público- Queremos agradecerles a nuestras fans, que son las mejores del mundo. Y especialmente a nuestra manager, por darnos una oportunidad. Sacha, esto es para vos.

Sacha estaba realmente feliz, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Había entendido el significado de las palabras de Bill. Pero no iba a llorar, ahora se venía la fiesta.

La after party de los premios se realizaba en un gran salón, y fue en ese momento cuando Sacha le prestó atención a la gente que había asistido a los premios. Y se quedó sorprendida por su buena suerte.

Allí, en el mismo lugar donde estaba ella, estaba la banda Paramore, Muse, Simple Plan, Panic at the Disco, la modelo Heidi Klum, entre otros. Heidi, ya conocida de los chicos, se acercó a saludar y alabó el vestido de Sacha. Eso le subió un poco el ego. Que una diosa como ella lo dijera….

-Ella tiene razón, te ves hermosa- le dijo Bill al oído, cuando la modelo se fue.

Sacha se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con la mirada de Tom. Le dio un vuelco el estómago. La mirada de él no era de disgusto ni nada por el estilo como normalmente era, sino que era distinta. Una expresión que ella no puedo identificar.

Pronto, ella se vio hablando con varias personas, varios de ellos hombres, que buscaban su total y plena atención. A ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención y lo disfrutaba riéndose.

De todos aquellos hombres, el que le llamó la atención fue un producto de nombre Lucas. Era un inglés que vivía en Francia. Era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo bien marcado. Tenía una sonrisa muy particular, pícara, que le encantaba, sin saber porqué. Sin hacerle caso al resto, se puso a hablar con él. Sus otros admiradores se fueron uno a uno, reconociendo la derrota.

Bill estaba sentado en un sillón, mirando como ella reía divertida y apoyaba suavemente su mano en el brazo de ese hombre. Sin dudas, ella sabía engatusar a los hombres perfectamente. Del otro lado, Tom estaba con una chica contra la barra, haciendo como si escuchara. Era bonita, pero extremadamente aburrida. ¿Cuándo se callaría? Su mirada paseó distraídamente por el salón y se detuvo en Sacha. Entrecerró los ojos al verla dedicarle a Lucas una particular sonrisa.


	14. Strange Reactions

Strange Reactions

Sacha se tiró en el sillón junto a Bill con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa. Tomó el vaso que tenía Bill y le dio un trago.

-¡Qué buena fiesta! Nunca me imagine que estaría tan buena.

-Qué bueno que lo estés pasando bien- le contestó Bill, un poco cortante.

Sacha lo miró extrañada, sorprendida por el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas, sospechando algo.

-Bill…

Él suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa cálida.

-No pasa nada, estoy cansado nada más.

Ella lo quedó mirando, tratando de averiguar algo más a través de sus ojos, pero no pudo ver nada. ¿No podría ser qué él…? No, era imposible.

Tom llegó en esos momentos y se sentó junto a Sacha. A penas si sintió lo derecha que se puso la espalda de ella por la tensión. Se quedaron los tres en silencio, un silencio que iba más allá de lo incómodo si eso era imposible.

-¿No te está esperando ninguna gaita por ahí?- le preguntó Sacha, irritado por el silencio y su presencia.

-No- le dijo él, y puso una rara sonrisa en el rostro- ¿A vos no te está esperando algún larguirucho desgarbado?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Así que la había visto.

-No, tuvo que irse. Pero Lucas tiene mi teléfono, así que no hay problema.

Bill sintió un retorcijón el estómago cuando ella dijo el nombre, y se puso serio otra vez. La sonrisa de Tom se volvió una mueca.

-Ja, pobre- comentó y volvió a hablar antes de que ella le contestara- ¿Nos vamos?

Se levantó y también lo hizo Bill. Sacha los miró a los dos, y extrañada, se fue tras ellos. El trayecto de regreso al hotel fue silencioso y extraño. Georg y Gustav se habían quedado dormidos, aunque no les había gustado nada tener que irse.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos tenemos que ir?- preguntó Georg cuando Tom se lo dijo- Quedémonos un rato más, es temprano- y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Tom. Sacha se dio cuenta de que había una pollera de por medio. Pero el aludido no le hizo caso.

-Nos vamos ahora- lo miró. Georg no discutió. Percibió por su tono de voz que algo raro pasaba.

En la camioneta, Sacha estaba sentada otra vez al lado de Bill, con Georg del otro lado. Tom y Gustav estaban sentados al frente. Parecía como si ninguno de los tres quisiera hablar y Sacha jugueteaba con sus dedos, mirándolos de soslayo.

Bill no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, con ojos vacios de expresión, mientras que Tom miraba el piso con expresión dura. Sacha no lograba entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba divirtiendo con Bill muy bien, y de pronto todo pareció cambiar. Pero esta vez parecía que se habían intercambiado los roles.

Ahora era ella la rechazada con desprecio, y era algo que no le gustaba ni medio. Miró hacia un costado y vio que la mano de Bill reposaba sobre su pierna. Con un movimiento lento y temeroso, le rozó la mano. Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, y vio que él la miraba fijo. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente en esos momentos? Sin embargo, no dijo nada y Bill retiró su mano de por debajo de la de ella. Una sensación de vacío la llenó.

Se fijó entonces en Tom, que apartó su mirada, se dio cuenta de que había visto todo y puso un gesto adusto. Sacha entrecerró los ojos, arrugando su frente. No debería importarle su reacción para nada, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Se llevaban mal, pero él la molestaba siempre con una sonrisa pícara, de suficiencia, con brillo de malicia en los ojos. Esta reacción era totalmente diferente.

Llegaron al hotel y se bajaron, tratando de esquivar a las fans. Gustav y Georg fueron los primeros en entrar al ascensor, junto con dos guardaespaldas. Cuando Tom llegó, Bill apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas.

-Suban en el otro- dijo, mientras las puertas se cerraban.


	15. Fear

Fear

Sacha suspiró indignada. Ella podría haber entrado tranquilamente en el ascensor si Bill no hubiera cerrado las puertas. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ahora tenía que soportar subir sola con Tom y esa maldita rara actitud suya que había adoptado.

Se quedaron esperando a que llegara el otro ascensor. Sacha sin poder disimular su nerviosismo mientras golpeteaba el piso con su zapato. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, entraron y ella se apoyó contra la pared. Un largo trayecto hasta el octavo piso.

Tom se mantenía de espaldas a ella, alejado quizás más de la costumbre, con actitud fría. Otra vez Sacha se encontró pensando en qué le pasaba. Pero antes de poder decirle nada o pensar algo más, el ascensor sufrió un brusco movimiento y todo quedó a oscuras. El ascensor se había detenido. Un pequeño espasmo de miedo le cruzo por la mente e inmediatamente le dijo a Tom.

-Hace sonar la alarma.

Lo sintió moverse hasta el tablero.

-No anda- le dijo- No anda ni el teléfono.

Sacha ahora tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a confesar. Como siempre, lo ocultó bajo una fachada de irritabilidad e ira.

-¡Dios! ¡Pero si parece que a mi me meó un elefante! Primero tengo que tomar el ascensor a solas con vos y ahora, lo que me faltaba. ¡Se quedó!

Tom permaneció callado y eso a ella le crispó lo nervios. Hubiera sido mejor que hablara. Quería pelear con él, que esa discusión le impidiese pensar que estaba encerrado. El pánico iba en aumento, pero no debía llegar lejos o no podría soportarse a si misma. Así que siguió hablando.

-No puede ser que no ande nada- le dijo y se fue hacia el tablero, chocando con Tom- Seguro que sos tan idiota que no lo hiciste bien. Correte.

Tocó con sus dedos los botones, recordando dónde estaba cada uno. Tocó el de la alarma, pero nada pasó. Intentó abrir las puertas. Tampoco. El botón de la luz. Nada. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y tocó el botón con más fuerza y rapidez.

-Sacha, basta, no anda, lo vas a romper- dijo la voz tranquila de Tom. Demasiado tranquila.

-¡Tiene que andar!- gritó Sacha, desesperada. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, estaba hiperventilando. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y sus dedos golpeaban más fuerte el teclado.

-¡Ey, ey!- le dijo Tom, al ver su reacción y notar sus lágrimas. Le tomó las manos- Todo va a estar bien, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.

Sacha giró y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, llorando con fuerza, aferrándose a él, invadida por el miedo. Él pareció sorprenderse, pero al cabo de un minuto la rodeó con sus brazos. Sacha temblaba terriblemente, todavía presa del pánico y hacia temblar un poco a Tom.

-Shhh, cálmate, Sach- le dijo suave- Vení, sentate. Todo va a salir bien.

La llevó despacio hasta la pared, donde hizo que se sentara, todavía sosteniéndola entre los brazos. Nunca pensó Tom que ella podría tener pánico a los ascensores, le pareció gracioso, pero no dijo nada para no irritarla más. Esta vez se comportaría como un caballero, aunque no le agradaba la idea mucho. Al cabo de un momento, los sollozos de Sacha se apagaron y ella a poco volvía a controlarse.

-¿Por qué no llamas con tu celular?- le preguntó a Tom con voz ahogada.

-Por que no lo tengo yo- le dijo tímido- Lo tiene Bill.

La miró un poco preocupado, porque ella se había agazapado más contra él.

-¿Todavía tenés miedo?

-¿Y vos qué te pensas?- le dijo fría. Tom sonrió, eso significaba que se encontraba mejor.

-Bueno, solo que me sorprendió.

Se hizo un silencio. Tom todavía estaba abrazándola y ella no parecía molestarse.

-Tuve una tez experiencia hace unos años, es por eso que me da miedo- le dijo ella suavemente.

-Mmm…ya veo.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. La luz entraba por algún resquicio, pero sabían dónde. Aún así, la luz era demasiado suave como para poder verse en realidad.

-Bueno…ya que estamos acá, te pregunto…¿por qué aceptaste venir?- le preguntó Tom y sintió que Sacha se tensaba.

-¿Importa por qué? Como dije, es una cuestión mía.

-Yo solo tengo curiosidad, no te enojes- le dijo con una sonrisa- Dejame hacerte otra pregunta...¿por qué te caigo mal?

Sacha se paró con un rápido movimiento.

-Por que sos un idiota engreído que lo único que le interesa son las mujeres.

Tom se rió y también se paró.

-Bueno, pero en todo caso podemos aplicarlo también a vos.

-¿Qué?

-Si, a vos también demasiado los hombres.

-Nada que ver.

-Eso no fue lo que pareció esta noche. ..

-Yo no tengo la culpa si los hombres se me acercan.

-Yo tampoco de que las chicas hagan lo mismo.

Sacha se sorprendió. Tom se había acercado a ella y no lo había notado. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro. Hizo un poco más atrás, quedando contra la pared.

-Aún así, al menos no soy una engreída.

-Ah, ¿no?- Tom volvió a acercarse, ahora no había forma de escapar- Yo creo que sabés muy bien cómo te queda ese vestido y cuando lo dijeron esta noche se te subió más el ego.

Sacha se quedó en silencio. Tendría que enojarse, pero la repentina cercanía de él la había tomado por sorpresa y no podía contestar.

-Yo…yo no- ¿Porqué le costaba hablar?- Yo no soy una engreída, Tom.

-Hmmm…tal vez, pero bien sabes que te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Sus labios estaban distanciados a penas, y solo tardó un segundo más hasta que se unieron con fuerza.


End file.
